


A Good Day For True Feelings: Seven Dinosaur Comics Including Instructions For Use

by EcclesCake



Category: Dinosaur Comics
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcclesCake/pseuds/EcclesCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you enjoy the smooth, refreshing taste of Dinosaur Comics but dislike looking at dinosaurs, or for that matter comics? Why not try new Text Version of Dinosaur Comics (TVODC)! All the witticisms you've come to expect from T-Rex, Utahraptor, and Dromiceiomimus, but with a highly reduced download time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day For True Feelings: Seven Dinosaur Comics Including Instructions For Use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illittorate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illittorate/gifts).



*HOW TO USE THIS FANFICTION*

A handy guide!

First, get a copy of a Dinosaur Comics comic! Then, using YOUR FAVOURITE IMAGE EDITOR, remove all dialogue!  
Or they could just imagine the text isn't there?  
Sure, if they SUFFER FROM BEING LAZY.

Now, when pasting the text of each separate strip into the blank comic, note that my dialogue is on the left, and the other dinosaur is indented.  
Wait!!

Why are you making them go to so much trouble? The person reading this is probably familiar enough with the strip to just read the fanfiction as a script.  
Well, excuse me for wanting to provide an authentic experience!

*WE HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS GUIDE*  
*ALSO DID WE MENTION TEXT IN ASTERISKS IS BOLD*

*******

Today is a good day I think for confessing true feelings!

*CONFESSION COMICS*

Dromiceiomimus, do you have any true feelings you wish to confess?  
T-Rex, this sounds like a plan to elicit gossip from your friends!  
The gossip doesn't have to be illicit!

I think you confused two homophones, my friend!

Utahraptor, I craved true feelings, not a lecture on homonyms!  
Ah, but homonyms are words of the same spelling and pronunciation but different meaning. Homophones are linked by sound (hence the use of the Greek “phone”)...

*LATER*  
Dear Diary: My craving for true feelings went unfulfilled, but on the bright side I got to suffer through a boring lecture! BRIGHT SIDES: NOT AS BRIGHT AS FORETOLD?

******

Well, my craving for true feelings has not diminished from yesterday. Hopefully I can go about it better today!

*CONTINUITY COMICS*

T-Rex, could I make a suggestion?  
Sure! A suggestion isn't a confession of a true feeling, but lay it down.  
Perhaps if you led with a true feeling, others would be more comfortable sharing theirs?

Dromiceiomimus has foiled me again!  
So you're saying you concede her point?

While I could have said that, had I said something completely DIFFERENT, I'm more concerned about the lengths she's going to hide her true feelings.   
*I'm* more concerned about how nosy you are!

Dear Diary: After much research with the Oxford English Dictionary, I believe Utahraptor considers me to be a fragrant Duke of Wellington.   
Also, two consecutive days of writing in my diary! A new record??

******

So let's say you're a doctor, and the king you're looking after is going to die! This makes you Lord Dawson of Penn!  
Could this be an opportunity for another...

*SECRETS OF THE MEDICAL PROFESSION*  
*and a quick break from true feelings*

But since you can't save the king's life, you turn your focus to the next most important thing.  
Ensure his last moments are pain-free and that his family are present!  
Nope! Killing the king for publicity reasons!

Was this so the news was reported in the morning paper, The Times, not a “lesser publication” in the evening, right?

Yup! To ensure the king died at the right time in the news cycle, he injected him with a mix of morphine and COCAINE.  
Oh, so cocaine's ok for kings, but not for us, huh?  
I'm not sure that's the moral of the story!

*FOR REFERENCE*  
The moral of the story could have been something like the use of euthanasia for dubious reasons, or maybe about the effect of the media on our history!  
*JUST SO YOU KNOW*

*****

Whatever Dromiceiomimus's secret is, it seems I have to reveal one of my own in order to obtain hers.

A tit-for-tat, if you will!!

Not to imply you are a tit, Dromiceiomimus! Or a tat, which is apparently to make (a decorative mat or edging) by tying knots in thread and using a small shuttle to form lace?  
Uh, I'm kind of late for work, T-Rex. Maybe you could look up the true origin of tit-for-tat while I'm gone?

Had you forgotten about her job as a nautical engineer?  
*See issue 928, true believers!*

Well, forgive me for struggling to understand the concept of work, given that my MASSIVE INHERITANCE means I need NEVER WORK AGAIN! And the trials of the plebians do bore me so!

(end thought bubble)  
So that's what I'd be like if I was rich!  
I'd be a jerk!!

*****

Your mind has been taken over by a cruel puppet master! He has given you an OCD-like disorder in which you develop a tremendous and highly specific phobia for touching objects that are not of the right colour!

*TWISTER AS SHE IS PLAYED*

But this implanted phobia is crueler than even that, for not only can the puppet master change your phobia, he can cause a schism in your brain such that you believe different parts of your body are only clean when touching different colours. Perhaps your right foot can only tolerate blue, while your left insists on red!

And what does the puppet master get out of this?

Only the pleasure of watching you squirm as you, and other victims of his mad scheme, are trapped in a small room and must fight for the colours you each consider precious. Did I also mention he has added the belief that to fail to touch these colours is death?

Twister is a dark look into mental disorders and fear of our loss of control and identity, and not, as I thought when purchasing it, a fun tie-in to Helen Hunt's classic 1996 film!

*****

All right! I've had it! If I am to start some TRUE FEELING JAMS I'm going to have to do it myself.

Fortunately, I have a good one to start off with!

Dromiceiomimus, I truly feel that Andrew Hussie and Ryan North should have hot sexy times! Now, what are your true feelings?  
I...um, what? But – no, but seriously T-Rex, what? I don't know what to say.  
Say some true feelings!

That was the whole point of revealing my desire to see Hussie and North wrapping tongues!  
I think we're all a little stunned at the revelation!

You do know they're both men who have no interest in other men, right? I mean, I love me some male-on-male consensual sexytimes, but you can't put people together if they don't want it.  
I can and do insist on this carnal comic coupling, for one very important reason!

If I don't write Hussie/North fanfic by day, they both haunt my dreams by night!  
*THE END*  
*OF OUR COMFORTING SLEEPS*

**Author's Note:**

> Dinosaur Comics are surprisingly fun to write. Andryan shipping by request of the requester.


End file.
